shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiserra Cortishane
A member of the Scarlet Crusade left behind after the Scarlet Enclave War. She continues to uphold the original emblem and purpose of the Crusade, in spite of the Order's radical reformation on Northrend. Appearance ... Background Taking up the Lance The estranged daughter of a pretty country girl and a rugged pirate slaver, Tiserra was enlisted as a regular combatant in the Second War, and had been a fervent worshiper of the Holy Light since her youth. Joining late into the conflict, however, she saw little combat, but was exposed to the heroism of the human paladins of Lordaeron during her tour of service. After the war, she underwent a pilgrimage to Stratholme, where she was tasked with several ordeals to prove her worth to the order. After an arduous year of challenges, she was awarded her first canon and sigil, and anointed as a paladin of the Silver Hand. The Scarlet Crusade Crusader Tiserra Cortishane has been a member of the Scarlet Crusade since its founding, recruited from the remnants of the Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand long before the Crusade's aggressive stance against non-human members. She somehow survived the purge that followed Highlord Mograine's death, and was isolated from the majority of the order in cloister, and so missed High Inquisitor Fairbanks' frantic revelation. The loss of easy camaraderie made Tiserra distant and highly reserved, though did nothing to shake her faith in the Crusade's noble goal of eradicating all of the unholy unliving, keeping firm to the memories of both the Lightbringer and the Ashbringer. During the interim years, Tiserra tended to the graves of fallen Crusaders. She was returned to the front lines during the conflict with Naxxramas in the Plaguelands, and was thus absent when Darion Mograine brought justice to his treacherous brother at the monastery. Later, as part of High Commander Pureblood's relief force to New Avalon, Tiserra was separated from her lance of fellow knights. Unable to contact those leaders of the Crusade (now the Onslaught) that once tolerated her for her skill, if not her race, the quel'dorei paladin first fled to Kalimdor and, from there, attached herself to the Warsong Clan's push into Northrend, where she hoped to rejoin her order. Denying the Onslaught The Scarlet remnants on Northrend, however, proved to be tainted by some unholy presence. Many openly practiced dark magics, while thugs and pirates in Scarlet uniforms paraded as righteous avengers in the absence of true paladins. Tiserra took it upon herself to doggedly investigate the issue, and was again met with an uncomfortable truth at the core of the problem. During her inquest, she also learned of the deeds of Darion Mograine, the recovery of the Ashbringer by Highlord Tirion Fordring, and of a fel cave on the northwest face of Onslaught Harbor. Although offered membership with the Argent Crusade, she has politely declined, choosing instead to continue to champion all that was good in the Scarlet Crusade. Involvement After failing to find any other survivors from High Commander Pureblood's relief army, and discovering the detestable state of the Onslaught on Northrend, Tiserra has taken it upon herself to independently champion the Scarlet Crusade as she remembers it. She considers all of her former comrades to be martyrs to the cause, much as the Lightbringer and Ashbringer both were martyred, and uses the fresh memory of their sacrifice to bolster her own resolve. Racial politics have forced her to take sides with the Orcish Horde, although she doggedly avoids the unholy blight that is the Undercity. Tiserra operates mostly through goblin conveyances to see her good work done, trading to them 'memorabilia' of the Crusade in exchange for goods and services. The profiteers insist that any Scarlet paraphernalia will gain nostalgia value on the collector's market soon. The Argent Tournament Tiserra champions the Scarlet Crusade, and seeks to earn an official pavilion for the fallen Order amidst the contest. At present, she quests for a worthy blade to help legitimize her claim as first champion. Holy Relics Tiserra carries mementos for religious purposes. Her most notable relics include: * Uther's Strength * Tyrael's Hilt Tyrael's Hand Other Survivors Quotes *"An ideal is not to be simply abandoned over the transgressions of a few; if a cause is just, it is to be championed to the very last." *"Tyrants and deviates have ruled me, true, but so long as the unliving are cleansed by their command, I am content.' *"Raven priests and raven gods... this heresy ends here!" *"I don't have a crooked nose! You're lying!" RP Style Tiserra is typically available for RP. She prefers on-the-fly world RP, where two characters run into each other and just start communicating IC, and finds city-based interaction awkward and unnatural in most cases. She can be contacted to meet for roleplay, but may sometimes be engaged in instancing or raiding, in which case she's not adverse to setting up meetings for later. Loves to roleplay out quests and dungeons. As a player, Tiserra would like to further explore the ideas of adventure roleplay and storytelling, particularly on topics relating to knightly/Arthurian themes. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Paladin Category:Characters Category:Horde